Optional Adventure Vol2 Shipuuden
by Histu
Summary: Optional Adventure Vol.2 Shipuuden


Projeto: Optional Adventure – Shipuuden

totalmente escuro e silencioso

Um grito repentino de horror seguido de barulhos de correntes se debatendo perto

respiração ofegante tenta mover os braços e pernas, mas percebe que estão presos por correntes em uma parede

... desespero

Uma porta abre e um clarão forte brilha tão intensamente que chega quase a queimar os olhos

Alguém em passos leves se aproxima. Uma mulher

Mulher: começa a passar a mão sobre os cabelos do prisioneiro Sentirei saudades desse seu cabelo branco... sorriso tira da cintura um punhal

Veteranos Shipuuden

Narrador: Droga, já é 15 de fevereiro.. ok... começando a segunda temporada. Hitsu, Haru, Shura e sua nova 'companheira' Ray estavam passeando pelo Porto de Coimbra em busca de informações...

Ray: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY?! 8D pulando sobre os ombros do Hitsu e do Haru bagunçando cabelo HEUOASHEUOASHUO D coloca dedo dentro da orelha e grita no ouvido do Haru

Haru: xx

Hitsu: --

Shura: bem feito pra vocês também uu que mand

Ray: Chuta shura ÒÓ você fica na tua cacete, vc é um bixa, um feio, baxinho, fraco e orelhudo u.u, já o Hitsu e o haru -.. tão lindos.. e os cabelos brancos o¬o me lembram.. YAOI!

Haru: Não to aguentando mais -- falando baixo

Hitsu: entendo perfeitamente --

Shura: se recompondo Olha quem fa

Ray: Chuta de novo Cala boca caralho, que vc é um merda, o mais inútil daqui uu não é mesmo haru, hitsu?

Haru e Hitsu: er... ..v

[Flashback

Hitsu: de joelhos, apoiado em sua espada Maldito Shin! Ò.ó soca o ar em direção ao Shin

Haru, Shura: olhando a pose de hitsu imitando Yoga de Cisne gota

Shin: xo BWAHAHAHAHA x

Hitsu: o.o AHH Cabou a umidade do ar \/

Shin: ginga a espada e lança um corte negro

Hitsu: deita na areia bem na hrora Phew pula Areia quente! TT Façam alguma coisa! ÒÓ

Haru: Avança rápido, atacando com a espada pesada Aura vermelha

Shin: avança contra com sua espada aura negra

Haru: passa por shin e cai na areia desmaiado aura vermelha some

Shin: encara Shura

Shura: chacoalhando o bracelete Funciona porra! Ò.ó olha shin encarando ele ... AAAAAAAAHHHH!!! bate numa pedra Funciona!!!!

Shin: chega perto, fica olhando assustadoramente

Shura: senta assustado Ahh cade meu poder OP? OO se protege enquanto Shin levanta a espada 

Hitsu: aparece do nada atrás de Shin, pulando e chuta cabeça de Shin

Shin: defende com um braço soca hitsu com o outro

Hitsu: defende cruzando os braços cai de ponta cabeça, se apóia nas palmas das mãos e chuta o corpo de shin com os pés na horizontal

Shin: se abaixa, chuta hitsu para cima

Hitsu: subindo xx idéia Shura! Água!

Shura: Água? o-o

Haru: Entendi hitsu! passa correndo por Shura com o resto das forças, pega do bolso dele um cantil de água e arremessa para cima, sobre o shin

Hitsu: no ar ginga a espada no ar na direção do cantil cantil explode e Hyourinmaru sai lá de dentro em direção à Shin

Shin: tenta pular para trás não consegue e cai o que?! olha para o chão, pés afundando na areia

Haru: apoiado na espada, encravada na areia, transmitindo calor e evcaporando um pequeno lençol freático sob a região onde Shin se encontra, provocando um desmoronamento

Shin: ... malditos sejam engolido por Hyourinmaru Congelado

Hitsu: guarda espada uu

Haru: guarda espada uu

Shura: aperta um botão e aparece um arco AEEE D' ... opa... o.o'

[/flashback

Ray: ... AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! OO Uma loja de Mangá! Q Será que tem mangá Yaoi?! Se não tiver yaoi vc bja o Haru pra mim ver? entra na loja correndo

Hitsu: saca a espada aura negra envolta e um sorriso maléfico no rosto ... indo na loja

Haru: cascuda hitsu uu' calma, vc sabe que não podemos fazer isso --

Hitsu: é eu sei.. isso é o pior çç

Shura: emburrado olha Ray saindo correndo da loja com uma sacola e o caixa correndo atrás dela furioso

[Flashback²

Haru, Hitsu e shura: caminhando pelo deserto após a luta encontram umas ruínas antigas

Haru: senta numa sombra Uff uu'

Shura: Seu fraco uu

Haru: Fraco é quem fala uu

Shura: É quem responde u-ú

Haru: É quem responde a resposta Ò.ó

Shura: É VOCÊ! ÒÓ

Haru: É VOCÊ! ÒoÓ

Hitsu: Ei.. o.o chamando atenção

Eles: O QUE VOCÊ QUER?! ÒÓ

Hitsu: .. nada não o.o continuem... abre uma porta de uma suposta casa quem sabe aqui não tenha ág... oo

Haru: dexa Shura gritando sozinho e entra na casa oo

Shura: entra tbm o-o COMIDA! OO

um biffet completo com carnes e saladas

Shura: voa na comida ¬ engole um bife inteiro delicia

Hitsu: mexe com o garfo o.o Isso é areia...

Shura: sentindo boca seca ... .. vomita na janela

Haru: encontra um alçapão no chão leva a um túnel até o subterrâneo

todos descem curiosos e encontram uma pedra verde gigante com escritas nela "Aqui descansa até seu renascimento a esperança desse mundo, à espera do erdadeiro herói desse mundo, que a guiará para o bem, e salvará esta dimensão"

Shura: começa a tocar na pedra oõ

Hitsu: Povos antigos sabiam dessa dimensão errada? ..v toca na pedra de curioso

Haru: faz o mesmo

pedra verde brilha incansavelmente, um corpo totalmente iluminado começa a sair da pedra e cai na frente do Shura um corpo nu de uma menina de cabelos morenos, desmaiada

Shura: oo' olhando ela pelada, vendo algumas roupas numa mesa com muitos papéis velhos logo atrás

Ray: acordando olhos meigos

Shura: -

Ray: olhando Shura

Shura: -'

ray: ... TARADO! ÒÓ Seu bixa do caralho, some daqui fdp do cão! soca shura e se veste escondida

Shura: socado ÇÇ????

[/flashback

Hitsu: Tá, e o que fazemos com ela agora? ;; querendo se livrar

Haru: Boa pergunta ..

Shura: se achando foda pq tem a resposta mostra o mapa que pegou antes de sair das Ruínas hohoho o-o

Hitsu: chuta shura Cacete como vc não falou logo que tinha um mapa? oÓ

Haru; vc tah parecendo Ray '

Hitsu: o-o ÇÇ se isola eu nao sou ray eu nao sou ray

Shura: segundo o mapa nós temos que seguir para a ilha Grungel, a umas 2 horas saindo daqui do porto, parece que lá tem outra Pedra que nem da qual a ray saiu o-o vendo no mapa escrito bem grande "PEDRA VERDE - RAY, PEDRA VERMELHA - ?" e uma pedra vermelha na ilha de grungel

Haru: Incrível dedução ..v

Hitsu: Nós só precisamos nos equipar bem, pode ser que haja outro inimigo lá...

Ray: aparece no pescoço do hitsu Sim sim.. vamos para a Avenida do Comércio! aponta uma avenida gigantemente populosa

3 Horas depois

Hitsu: roupa nova aposenta o quimono branco, veste uma blusa azul, com um Dragão gigante desenhado saindo das costas e indo até o braço direito Espada com bainha totalmente refeita com várias pílulas de nitrogênio líquido na cintura

Haru: Calça alaranjada camiseta pólo vermelha, e uma jaqueta Com o Kanji de Fogo nas costas, dando um ar realmente quente uma faixa na testa para terminar

Shura: continua igual ¬¬

Ray: com roupas pretas cheia de brilhantes Malz Shura, cabou o dinheiro

Tiozão: Última chamada para Ilha Grungel! Embarcar todos!!

fim do Cap 1

Cap.2

--Um castelo negro, no topo de um pico, em uma ilha desconhecida--

Voz alterada: Tudo ocorreu como o planejado... Shin?

Shin: sai de uma sombra e se ajoelha perante um trono Sim senhor. Mandei uma das experiências, um X-2 programado com 1/4 de meus poderes. Os Dados da luta acabaram de chegar.

portao principal se abre com um chute forte Entra Kadin

Kadin: entrando com uma pessoa amarrada nos ombros Ora Ora, se não é o Shin risada de deboche

Voz alterada: Kadin... os dados?

Kadin: Relaxa ae mestre, tá na mão \o

Voz alterada: joga no chão alguém amarrado mostra-se Kah

Kah: amarrada calada

Kadin: Calmaí moça ;D pega uma faca desfaz os nós

Kah: livre ... num rápido movimento, coloca a mão sobre o pescoço de Kadin, e aperta Quem é você para ousar tocar em mim seu verme? joga na parede do castelo, que ele atravessa e para na parede da próxima sala

KAdin: Aw ++ dor de cabeça --

Voz alterada: ... como está a análise vocês dois, terminaram?

duas sombras na frente de grandes telas de computador, digitando

Liho: ainda não senhor, está quase! uu

Franco: digitando sem falar nada

Kah: sobe até o trono senta em um trono um pouco à frente fica olhando para as grandes unhas vermelhas olha Kadin ... imprestável, e ainda os deixou vivos...

Kadin: Patroa, entenda que a vontade do Velho ali era deixar eles evoluirem, para isso vc precisava estar lá para o cabelo-prateado ficar sério. Se eu quisesse eu matava eles, e terminava o trabalho daqueles 3 inúteis uu'

Voz alterada: Sorri pode-se ver apenas um sorriso incrivelmente branco Vamos logo com isso... eu os quero mais fortes.. Ainda vai pagar... segurando algum pedaço de papel risada demoníaca

Kah: séria deitada sobre o trono, com uma taça de champagne vermelho bebendo

Liho: chacoalhando os braços de um modo kawaii \x3x/

Franco: ajeita óculos, digitando

Shin: ainda ajoelhado, esperando ordens

Kadin: o.o hahaha D acompanha a risada da Voz alterada se achando foda

Alguém Emcapado: entra no castelo tbm estatura baixa, com orelhas neko cabelos longos e negros

Porta do castelo se fecha

--no meio do Mar--

Ray: EU VOU ME JOGAR! O-O na ponta do navio EU VOU ME MATAAR OO multidão se juntando

Haru: jogando minigolfe em algum lugar do navio hole in one

Shura: sentado numa cadeira, tomando caipirinha de limão com mel, vendo ray de longe oo'

Hitsu: de bermudão, camisa florida aberta e oculos escuros, tomando sol

Ray: reunindo cada vez mais gente EU VOU ME JOGAAAAAAAAAAAR ÒÓ VOU MOORREEEEERRR!!!!!! OS TUBARÕES VAO ME DEVORAR!

homem aleatório: Nao faça isso!

homem aleatório 2: Pelo amor de Deus, pare! Não desperdice a sua vida!

Criança aleatória: Que legal! -

Enquanto isso passa um barco do lado em direção ao porto devolta público lá todos olhando Ray oo'

Ray: minha chance /Hum PARA ME CONVENCER A VIVER, QUERO UM BEIJO GAY AKI AGORA! ÒÓ

Público: ... cada um volta pra o q tava fazendo

Ray: vendo eles sairem naaaaaaaaaoooo ;; vooolteeemmm... saco uu desce e senta do lado de shura, e rouba a bebida dele

Shura: robado pq vc me odeia tanto? uu

Ray: Vc me ama? o.o

Shura: não o.ô

Ray: Pois então, tbm te odeio uu'

Shura: ..v

Capitão do Navio: anuncia chegada à Ilha Grungel

Narrador: E Então o quarteto chegou a Ilha marcada no mapa, os eventos que aconteceram logo a seguir como Ray incomodando, Ray enchendo o saco, Hitsu quase matando a Ray e Shura discutindo com Haru não são importantes relatos. Eles Começam a passear pela ilha, seguindo o mapa e encontram uma mina de diamantes.

Shura: pois é, é aki que está a pedra vermelha o.o

Haru: olha o mapa escrito bem grande "PEDRA VERMELHA - ?" e do lado "ANDE PARA A ESQUERDA DA ILHA AO CHEGAR NELA E ENCONTRE A MINA DE DIAMANTE" ótima dedução ..'

shura: Vc é um burro que não percebeu minha ironia uu

Haru: Burro é Você ò.ó

Shura: Burro é você oó

Ray: Burro é você Ò.Ó aponta shura paga pau do haru

Shura: Burro são vocês dois ÒÓ

Hitsu: ei o.o

Ray, Hitsu e Haru: O QUE VOCÊ QUER?! ÒÓ

Hitsu: ..v Tem um caminho dentro da minha, que tal nós entrarmos? D'

Haru: boa \o colcoa as mãos no bolso e entra na mina ... cai num buraco sem fim ouve-se só o grito dele

Shura: Haru?! oo corre pra dentro procurando ele

Hitsu: ray nas costas entra tbm o-o anda mais 10 passosse encosta na parede Ray plz.. desça

Ray: desce ok ok uu

Hitsu: parede vira e hitsu vira do outro lado, á-lá-scooby doo

Shura: Hitsu? oo Me levem tambéem ;; sozinho com Ray

Ray: Hitsu? Haru? ÇÇ Meus dois símbolos lemonsexuais? Cade vcs? ÇÇ puxa shura pela manga e joga num carrinho de monotrilho, pula dentro e segue a trilha

Hitsu: encontra um corpo morto no chão Analisa Um demônio oo parece forte... e foi.. derrotado?

Haru: levanta, se recompondo encontra vários corpos retalhados, queimados e congelados oo que visão... parece que eram todos daki das ruinas mesmo...

Shura e Ray: batem o carrinho e voam a cabeça numa pedra +-+ aw...

Shura:se recompondo ... oo vê logo em sua frente uma pedra gigante e vermelha comalgumas escritas

Ray: ... afasta nao.. NAO se esconde num canto Não quero voltar.. não quero ser presa de novo... não... tem Flashes de memória

§ Pai de Ray: Boa sorte linda, bja cabeça e encosta ela na pedra verde §

§ Ray: forçadamente, sem conseguir escapar, começa a ser introduzida na pedra §

§ um exército de aparentes robos, humanos, matam todos no lugar, menos ray protegida na pedra. §

Shura: chacoalha ray ACORDA OO

Ray: acorda ... o.o...soca ÒÓ Ô Caralho, quem é vc pra me tocar? Você é um MErda! ÒÓ

parede à esquerda explode hitsu aparece

Hitsu: Ah, achei o.o Opa, Yo shura, ray!

Ray: oo

parede direita explode Haru aparece

Haru: Yoo o.o'/ passando a mao na jaqueta

Ray: agarra os dois

Hitsu: Agora nao xD lendo o que está escrito na pedra "AQ I JAZ SAL AD RA D MU DO" desiste Está faltando letras. .. toca a pedra

Haru: toca a pedra o-o

Shura: toca o.o

Eles: ...

--10 minutos depois--

Eles: ...

Shura: Não tá brilhando o.o

Haru: Jura? o.o

Shura uu

Hitsu: Ei! oo chega mais perto da pedra dá uns toquinhos nela .. Ela está Oca! oo

Eles: oo'

--Avenida dos comerciantes, Porto de Coimbra--

pode se ver 4 pessoas caminhando pelo porto conversando em vozes altas

Mulher com vestido longo e uma bandana de konoha: Mas então, conseguimos esse mapa, mas fazemos o que? o.o

Homem loiro com espada gigante nas costas: Ah sei lá o.o pergunta pra ela que saiu daquela pedra escrota... aproveita e pergunta pra ela onde temos que ir pra salvar o mundo uu

Mulher loira com o cabelo amarrado e uma espada invisível: ... muda

Homem alto e normal. com cabelos mais azulados: Ela não me é estranha /Hum o.o Mas e ai, que que vcs acharão daquela tia do otro navio que ia se jogar? XD Não foi Hilário Kurenai, Cloud, Saber seu nome né?

Kurenai: eu nem prestei atençao nela o.o

Cloud: Leuo, primeiro as coisas importantes uu Pra onde vamos?

eles saem da cidade com um mapa em mãos

Fim do Cap2

Cap 3

--Ilha Grungel, em um Bar qualquer--

Shura: ...

Haru: ...

Hitsu: ...

Ray: ...

Haru: Alguma idéia do que fazermos agora?

Shura: Bom, se não me falha a memória, nós não temos que continuar andando e chegar à tal montanha onde está o "Fim do Arco íris"?

Hitsu: ah, foi o Hao que disse isso neh? o.o tava dormindo -

Ray: Quem é esse? o-o

Shura: Um cara pekeninho aí amigo deles o.õ'

Ray: eu não perguntei pra você uu

Shura: Vai te fuder uu

Ray: Do jeito que sua mãe me ensinou? uu

Haru: Calem-se --'

Hitsu: Decidido, vamos então seguir caminho até a ponta da montanha uu'...

Haru: mas por onde é? o.o

Shura: Pra direita o-o mostra um mapa com a ilha grungel entre dois portos, o de Coimbra na região desértica e o de Quelt na região pantanosa os dois caminhos se juntam à direita e seguem até a montanha estranha

Ray: Eu não vou uu

Haru: pq? o.o

Hitsu: pq? o.o

Shura: Por mim tudo bem uu

Ray: soca XD Não vou enquanto vocês não me mostrarem um bjo yaoi uu vcs prometeram! (?)

Shura, Haru e Hitsu: já embarcando no navio devolta

Ray: ÇÇ Pq vcs fazem isso comigo? corre

--Porto de Quelt--

Kurenai: analisando o mapa recém-encontrado -'

Leuo: Bom, aqui diz para pegarmos o barco para Quelt e seguir o caminho à direita para encontrarmos essa pedra laranja oo' Vendo bem grande escrito "SEGUIR A DIREITA, ENCONTRE X" com uma pedra laranja desenhada no lugar do X, X é quase no limite do pântano, quase se fundindo com o caminho pelo deserto

Cloud: Muito provavelmente outra mulher bonita deve sair dela ¬

Kurenai: u-u' Saber, o que vc sugere que nós façamos? o.o

Saber: ... se-seguir 

Eles: o.o...

Cloud: Waa Minna-san Ela é tímida, é meu tpo o¬o chega na Saber e aí, já é ou já era? ;D

Leuo: chuta Cloud pro lado uu Desculpe o Cabeça de Chocobo.. mas e aí.. doeu muito qnd caiu do céu? ;D

Kurenai: XD soca os dois Gomen ne saber-san olhar frio para os dois Vamos andando seus mongos uu

Leuo: E quem foi que te nomeou a lider? uú sua... idosa nariguda

Kurenai: ... nervo vermelho Oq q-que? olha pra trás, demonio

Leuo: Nada não ' 

Cloud: Enfim, vamos indo \O/

Narrador: E assim, os dois times começaram mais uma longa caminhada, cada um em sua respectiva rota, durante 3 dias inteiros...

--Interior do Pântano--

Noite, ouvem-se corujas

Kurenai: chega de avançarmos, vamos acampar por aqui essa noite, encontra uma planicie pequena, mas limpa,à beira de um rio medonho

Cloud: arranja uns gravetos e os junta Fire \o lança umas cinzas acesas e faz uma fogueira

Leuo: ajeita as barracas

Saber: senta-se no chão

Kurenai: Nah.. que silêncio -.-' Quanto tempo até chegarmos a tal pedra?

Leuo: Provavelmente mais 1 dia só /Hum

Saber: encomodada com algo ...

Cloud: E aí, quem quer marshmellows? \o\ abrindo um pote

Kurenai, Leuo e Cloud, bakas felizes comendo marshmellows

Saber: Levanta e lança uma faca passando entre os rostos de kurenais e Leuo, atingindo o mato

Kurenai, Leuo: brancos

barulho na mata

Voz Oculta: Vocês Finalmente chegaram, jovens guerreiros... mas chegou ao fim essa jornada. mais um clone de Shin aparece

Kurenai, Saber e Cloud: Modo de combate alerta

Leuo: tomando chá

Shin: Lançando fendas negras

Kurenai: Usando genjutsu

Cloud: usando Firaga, blizzara e o todo os aras

Saber: enfrentando com sua espada invisivel

Leuo: Escutando Explosões ali, Raios passando pelas costas, BOOM na sua frente acaba seu chá levanta, atravessa o foguetório e vai pegar mais

Shin e Saber: se enfrentando com suas espadas defesas e golpes consecutivos

Cloud: avançando com Seus poderes elementais

Shin: rebate espada de Saber, a segura e chuta na direção de Cloud

Cloud: rebatido pela Saber, rola pra atrás

Kurenai: avança no shin

Shin: avança com a espada e atinge kurenai

Kuernai: vira pétalas de rosas Genjutsu! \Ò.Ó/ imobiliza Shin

Cloud: aproveita e congela o corpo de Shin

Saber: quebra o gelo divide shin em milhares de pedaços

Leuo: bah... olho de shin congelado boiando na xícara

Kurenai: cascuda inútil --...

Cloud: Bom, vamos dormir um pouco agora.. Leuo, fique de guarda uu

Leuo: Claro claro D pode deixar que nao vou deixar ngm atrapalhar o sono de vcs entrando na barraca, deitando e se cobrindo

Saber: Eu fico o-o Saber não dorme...

Cloud: o-o ok, noite D/

Narrador: e a noite foi assim, um pouco agitada. Ao amanhecer, os dois times continuavam suas caminhadas, Time 1 em busca da montanha, e time 2 em busca da Pedra Laranja... E Então a encontram. Ok, a maneira de como eles chegam a ela também não é um fato importante.

--Unknown Shrine--

Leuo: o-o vendo uma pedra grande e laranja oh god

Kurenai: Enfim a Pedra u-u primeiro vamos ver o q temos aki vendo a mesa com papéis

Cloud: Oolha, uma Barbie \-

Todos: \o\//

Leuo: saca soah o.o lendo um papel "Aqui jaz a 3° salvadora do mundo. Apenas com a 3° e principal princesa este mundo poderá ser salvo novamente, estamos a 800 anos à procura de nossos novos heróis. Que seja cumprida a profecia "... e as 3 escolhidas princesas se reunirão diante a Pedra Elemental, e a Destruirão. que assim seja..."

Todos: woow o

Cloud: Isso lembra o que o LK disse quando chegamos aqui o-o "Ah, tem uma tal lenda por ae que o dia que uma pedra loca lah for destruida tudo voltará ao normal" vê o mapa sobre a mesa desenhado uma pedra com um ? nela, na ponta de uma montanha

Saber: ...

Todos: XD

Kurenai: enfim uu' toca na pedra

Leuo: toca tbm

Cloud: toca

Pedra brilha intensamente um ser começa a sair da pedra

--Rebouldeux hostel, no encontro dos dois caminhos--

Shura: sai do banho Wah O Como é bom tomar um banho decente...

Hitsu: Beleza, minha vez \o vai

Ray: Dexa o Haru ir ctg? O com uma camera na mao

Haru: analisando a janela pra ver se ele jogar ray de lá, ela iria se machucar muito

batida na porta

Haru: Quem? o.o

Voz: Serviço de quarto \oo/

Ray: Uia, eu sempre quis saber o q eh isso - abre a porta

Tio aleatorio: entra com um buffet de carne

Eles: ¬

Shura: Vcs pediram carne? ¬

Voz de dentro da tampa de aluminio: Não...

Todos: AHHH \OO\ Tah vivo! joga a panela na parede e chuta MORRA OO

panela jogada sai algo lá de dentro

Sombra: ... bota fogo neles uu

Eles: queimados \xx\ o-o HAO?! XD O que vc tá fazendo aqui?!

--Castelo no topo da montanha--

Franco: digitando durante horas, repentinamente para imprime um papel ergue para cima ele

Kadin: toma de sua mão analisa Olha olha... o jovem dos cabelos prateados está cada vez mais evoluindo seu nível de poder x

Kah: pega o papel e começa a analisar Quem deles é o tal Hitsugaya que vc tanto quer afinal? olha a foto ... mas ele...

Shin: recostado na parede MEstre não gostará de saber que vcs estão mexendo em seus dados antes dele...

Kah: Ora...ele está ocupado lá dentro da sala de reuniões com aquela pirralha...

Kadin: Ciumes minha rainha? ;D Saiba que além dela ser mais jovem.. andando envolta da kah Mais bonita e atraente... tbm é mais poderosa que vossa majestade x

Kah: agarra com uma palma o rosto é Mesmo..?

Shin: Controle-se... Sua habilidade explosiva não é algo a ser desperdiçado... Vc terá um momento certo para usar-lo, e graças a isso que o mestre chamou a

Porta se abre

Voz alterada: revela-se

Todos: ...

Naty: sai logo após Então está combinado x3...

Kah: perdida na historia Alguém me diga o que está acontecendo?

Kadin: Tia, vc é lerda mesmo hein Nós do reino de Váh, vamos unir força com os Rebeldes, que agora, serão parte do nosso exército... e a Naty é a líder deles...

Shin: Uma grande batalha está para acontecer...

Kadin: ... Com certeza...

--Fora da Unknown Shrine--

5 pessoas andando

Voz: Blablablablablablablalablabla

Kurenai: --

Voz: blaaaaaaaaaaaablbalbalbalbalabla

Cloud: '

Voz: Blablllllaaaaaaablablablablabla

Leuo: cala boca caralho Ò.ó chuta na árvore

Saber: ...

Cloud: Pedra Laranja.. princesa... eu devia saber ' só podia ser você mesmo... Ichigo

Ichigo:

Fim cap 3

Cap 4

--Castelo de Váh—

Franco: digitando sem olhar para ninguém

Kadin: que tédio -- olhando o salão principal, só vê Franco e liho, uma sombra numa das colunas, e Kah Franco, mostra ae na tela nosso amigo que o mestre tanto quer.. quero dar uma olhada nele...

Franco: Deixa mostrando na tela uma gravação dele dormindo, na noite anterior no acampamento ... se levanta Irei me retirar um pouco... saindo

Kadin: É bom mesmo.. olha o que a fadiga e a nerdisse fazem com uma pessoa uu' olhando liho babando no teclado, dormindo Acabarei com isso logo de uma vez. sai também

Kah: se distrai e olha Hitsu na tela ... tentando disfarçar alguma expressão, tomando vinho

--Rebouldeux hotel—

Hao: ...

Shura: tomando café, sentado na mesa prestando atenção oõ'

Haru: se fazendo de intelectual, prestando atenção e cutucando nariz jogando meleca no hitsu

Hitsu: durmindo -'

Ray: desenhando nas paredes haru e hitsu fazendo yaoi

Hao: chuta a mesa e acorda eles porra uu' eu trago novidades

Hitsu: Sooah nn sonhando com uma festa

Haru: continue xD'/

Hao: O mistério foi revelado.

som de fundo "Tchãn tchãn tchããn...

Hao: bota fogo no som de fundo ... enfim, joga papelada sobre a mesa Estão aí nossos principais inimigos, e a chave para o fim dessa dimensão... ou melhor, realidade. O.õ

Shura: realidade? o-o

Hao: Sim, Nós por azar fomos transportados para esse outro "mundo", no litoral onde nós estávamos, a tempestade de areia não era na verdade por acaso.aparentemente, 1 vez a cada 200 anos, o "rei" deste universo invade o nosso mundo à procura de sacrifícios para que ele continue vivo, continue imortal. mostra uma tábua com letras enigmáticas nele Segundo isto, o rei foi derrotado uma única vez, por ele. mostra foto de um jovem de olhos azuis, cabelos brancos curtos, semelhante a hitsu Seu nome era Shion. Ele foi morto assim que conseguiu derrubar o rei, conhecido também como Váh, de seu império. Mas Com um ataque por trás, covardemente morreu pelas mãos de um de seus leais subordinados, que ainda estava vivo. Antes dele e seu grupo tramar as batalhas contra Váh e todo seu exército, eles deixaram um diário com todas suas façanhas e descobertas.

Hitsu: certo /Hum... Mas é confuso.. princesas.. passado

Hao: Ah sim, tem isso o.o Seguinte, elas na verdade não existem. Quem foi transportado para esta dimensão fomos apenas Nós.. com exceção do Shura uu Ray, Shin, Kimi, continuam naquela praia no mundo "real". Entenderam? Isso é uma dimensão diferente \o-o/ Pq vcs acham que poucos continuam com a memória?

Shura: Como vc sabe de tudo isso? o.o

Haru: cale-se anão uu certo.. certo o.o e como vc sabe de tudo isso?

Shura: uu

Ray: pula na cabeça do shura e mete giz de cera no ouvido Não mostre essa merda de dedo pro haru seu anão filha d... some com ele pra fora do quarto

Hao: Bom... oo

[Flashback

--Casa do Kimi—

Hao: sobre a mesa olhando para os presentes A que devo a honra? o.o

Meroko: o3o bom... por ondas via satélites termonucleares descobrimos uma forte reação química quente nesta região, e eu poderia apenas afirmar quem era: Hao uu

Kimi: AAAHHHHH camisa de força no canto da sala BWAHAHA \/

Meroko: entrega um livro empoeirado acei que devia entrega-lo para você. Está em suas mãos levar essas informações para Hitsu, Haru e Shura, e guia-los para que tudo isso acabe u3u

Hao: Certo... /Hum abrindo diário e lendo algumas partes no final dele

Meroko: Algo mais que eu possa ajudar? -3-

Hao: Bom.. me Arrume um grupo dos seus melhores lutadores... apontando para um castelo no topo de uma montanha desenhada no diário e mandem eles me encontrarem aqui...

[/flashback

Hitsu: e o que aconteceu com o kimi? o.o

Hao: era pra ele ter subido já o.o

Todos: Escutando gritos na recepção do Hotel saem na escada e descem para o hall principal

Leuo: Porra. chuta ichigo na parede e pressiona ele contra ele com o pé Cala boca infeliz uu Ta estragando meu chá.

Ichigo: chutado Soca mais ;D eu sei que vc gosta...

Kurenai: droga, ele escapou do genjutsu, ele é forte demais com sua vontade de falar

Ichigo: AHHH Um siiiino batendo no sino da recepção WEE Eu quereo um uu AGORA ÒÓ ... não.. melhor.. eu quero pudim! PUDIM! ÒÓ Ahhh, meu shorts começou a desfiar e

Cloud: cascuda uu que saco...

Ichigo: Isso, soca - Sempre sonhei com um Cloud O

Saber: ...

Turma da kurenai: param subitamente olham pro final do Hall

Turma do Hitsu: olham o começo dele

Todos: WHAAAT?

Ray: vê Cloud tem um orgasmo

um buraco surge no chão sai kimi de lá

Kimi: com uma pokebola escrito DUGTRIO nela Perdi alguma coisa?

Narrador: E assim foi como os dois times se encontraram pela primeira vez. Após um reconhecimento geral, eles se juntaram em um quarto maior. Ray e Ichigo ficaram se encarando e quase se mataram lá dentro pela atenção de Cloud. Saber ficou como normal quieta e mais afastada enquanto Haru, Leuo e Kurenai bebiam, Shura ficava conversando com Hao e Kimi ficava tentando chamar atenção dos outro batendo a cabeça na janela. Claro, sem sucesso. Mas então, como não era de se esperar...

Todos: se divertindo XD

Voz: Ora Ora.. muito bom... aparece um encapuzado

Hitsu: Essa voz...

Haru: Eu lembro de você! OO Seu nome era... Ano, Anonio, Anonymos! Ò.Ó

Shura: Vc é aquele cara da pedra Roxa estranha que até agora é inútil! Òó

Kurenai: Pedra Roxa? o-o Esse cara apareceu do nada pra gente e nos deu uma pedra Azul

Ray e Ichigo: AHH Quem é esse? se agarram de medo

Hao: Era tempo de aparecer né? uu pula no ombro do encapuzado

Encapuzado: Desculpe a demora... conseguir informações da 3°Pedra reveladora não foi algo fácil e rápido.

Hao: Acho que vc não precisa mais se esconder...

Encapuzado: tira o capuz se revela Franco

Todos: expressão de surpresa WOOW OO ... quem é você mesmo? o.o

Franco: uu'

Hao: Este é Franco, é minha fonte sobre dados do lado negro. Ele por acaso, veio para essa dimensão e encontrou um baixinho de óculos que trabalhava para váh, o nome dele eu não lembro

Franco: shishiwakamaru o.o

Hao: É, isso mesmo o.o'

Franco: Enfim, consegui me disfarçar dele mto bem, até agora. O Que vim fazer é apenas trazer informação. As pedras que dei a vocês mais cedo, são a chave para a passagem para o novo mundo. Enquanto estava no castelo de Váh, eu fiquei 24 horas por dia atrás de informações e localização dessas pedras. Cada princesa existente neste mundo tem sua respectiva pedra. Com o caso as pedra roxa..

Ichigo: Ahh Roxooo - eu AMO ROXO, VOCÊ NÃO TEM NOÇÃO! OO quando criança meu pai me prometeu um colar roxo, mas ele só me deu um lápis de cor roxo çç Clouudd faz yaoi comigo? ÇÇ AHHH tem também aquela vez

Cloud: soca janela a fora

Franco: oo' enfim, a pedra roxa , ao entrar em contato com a princesa vermelha, Saber, ela liberará uma força não muito alta, mas essencial para a destruição da Estátua no subterrâneo do Castelo. Váh remodelou a Antiga Pedra e a transformou em uma estátua. Apenas com os três poderes das três princesas serem liberados ao mesmo tempo, a estátua romperá e voltaremos para casa.

Hitsu: Ah... É muita coisa pra mim... Vou dar uma volta --...

Todos: o-o ok...

--Jardim do hotel Rebouldeux—

Hitsu: Kah... relembrando sua luta com Shika Você é real? 

barulhos surgem

Hitsu: Quem está aí? empunha a espada

Kadin: aparece longe, sobre uma árvore Ora ora... o jovem está zangado? desaparece, e reaparece logo atrás de Hitsu

Hitsu: § Rápido! § ... oo... cai no chão deitado sangue sai um pouco sujando a grama

Kadin: limpando sua espada com um guardanapo Vamos.. alguém está te esperando a um bom tempo... pega hitsu e some

Fim do Cap 4

Cap Final

--Castelo de Váh—

Liho: Ahhn, eu odeio quando o Franco sai sem aivsaaar ;OO; desesperada digitando

Shin: pf... olha pra kah em seu trono... desconfiado

Kah: olhando fixamente para a imagem exibida de Hitsu Dormindo ...

Shin: Majestade?

Kah: Que foi? ¬¬#

Shin: Se está encomodada com a exibição, eu a cancelo...

Kah: Não não será necessário uu Não me sinto incomodada...

Porta se abre subitamente

Kadin: entra carregando Hitsu desmaiado nos ombros e Ae patroa que que achou das minhas skills? ;D joga hitsu no chão esperando elogios O trouxe para o Grande Mestre acabar logo com essa demora toda...

Kah: OO... Mas hein?! oó vendo hitsu real no palácio e uma imagem dele no telão...

Kadin: ué? O.o Mas...

Voz: É uma gravação... idiotas -- sai das sombras

Kadin: Yoo D/

Shin: Dk...

DK: Ora ora Shin .. Esteve aqui um tempo desses e não percebeu que a gravação de Hitsu estava se repetindo a cada 10 minutos? A respiração dele se repete e a mosca passa na frente dele no mesmo sentido demais... x Provavelmente Temos um traidor entre nós... apontando com os olhos para a cadeira vazia de Franco

Shin: --...

DK: O que houve ctg, Shin.. Parece que não está mais tão perceptivo quanto antes ;

Shin: O que faz aqui Thy? --

DK: Não é óbvio? Sou um seguidor da Naty, o numero 2 para falar a verdade.

Hitsu: recobrando consciência

Kah: imóvel olhando Hitsu deitado no chão ... batimentos cardíacos fortes

Liho: AHHH \/ Ele ta acordando!

Kadin: chuta cabeça de hitsu pega ele nos ombros Bom.. vamos apresentar ao nosso amigo sua hospedagem... Levando ele em direção às masmorras

--Rebouldeux Hostel—

Narrador: Bom, após uma melhor explicação para quem não tinha entendido, o grupo bebeu mais um pouco e foi deitar. Alguns estranharam a demora de Hitsu do lado de fora, outros simplesmente esqueceram dele.

Ray: D deitado numa cama sonhando com uma suruba entre Cloud, Hitsu e Haru

Ichigo: D deitado numa outra cama sonhando com uma suruba entre Cloud, Hitsu, Haru e ele

Saber: recostada na parede analisando a pedra roxa

Haru: se junta a Saber é.. sua pedra... '

Saber: olha Haru ...

Haru: Você não é de falar muito né? XD A pedra de ray está com ela tbm... falta só do Ichigo /Hum

Saber: ...? uu

Haru: Tah, ngm perguntou \o\//

Saber: -.- se levanta pra ir embora tropeça e cai pra frente

Haru: oo pula pra frente e serve de amortecedor da queda dela xx

Saber: o.o... a-a-arigato #

Haru: deitado sob ela olha ela nos olhos o.o#

Saber: olha tbm o.o#

Shura: ronca alto e quebra o momento intimo deles

Saber: sai correndo

Haru: ... raiva do Shura ... ah.. ela é kawaii o.o#

Cloud: aparece na Janela É sim Agora venha comigo, hitsu sumiu.

-- Masmorras de Váh—

totalmente escuro e silencioso

Um grito repentino de horror seguido de barulhos de correntes se debatendo perto

respiração ofegante tenta mover os braços e pernas, mas percebe que estão presos por correntes em uma parede

... desespero

Uma porta abre e um clarão forte brilha tão intensamente que chega quase a queimar os olhos

Alguém em passos leves se aproxima. Uma mulher

Mulher: começa a passar a mão sobre os cabelos do prisioneiro Sentirei saudades desse seu cabelo branco... sorriso tira da cintura um punhal

Hitsu: força a visão e vê kah Kah...? Vc está mesmo aí..?

Kah: Hitsu... aproxima da sua boca e quase toca seus lábios Que poder é esse que vc tem sobre mim? é algo que não consigo expressar... mas é poibido. Isso é bom... segura as correntes que o prendem

Hitsu: Mas.. o que?...

Kah: nn esse castelo não é seu lugar.. ainda... explode as correntes ao tocar nelas, inexplicavelmente corta as cordas que o prendem chega no ouvido e fala baixo Suma.. fique mais forte.. e volte por mim... passa as mãos sobre os olhos de Hitsu, fechando-os toca em seu peito para empurra-o a uma passagem secreta

DK: Sabe, Não que isso me interesse, mas não acho que isso é a coisa certa a se fazer

Kah: assusta-se o que faz aqui? Como entrou? A Porta estava trancada Vc não possui a chave...

Shin: sai de trás de DK mostrando a chave Desde o começo desconfiava. Nosso mestre entenderá. Desculpe minha rainha, mas isso é algo... imperdoável.

Hitsu: abre os olhos vendo embaçado a imagem de Shin jogando Kah para o lado , com a mão em seu pescoço, a fazendo subir a parede a enforcando vê DK ao meu lado, com uma pistola prateada apontando para minha cabeça Vê Kah olhando para ele e gritando, mas ele não escuta direito escuta apenas o som de um tiro de arma de fogo Não vê mais nada

--Jardim do Hostel—

juntos Leuo, Cloud, Haru, Kurenai e Franco

Haru: Mas o que aconteceu? OO

Leuo: tomando chá uu seu amigo sumiu do mapa.

Cloud: ou foi forçado a sumir /Hum ajoelhado na grama em frente a algumas gramíneas vermelhas

Kurenai: Deifinitivamente Sangue, eu conheço o cheiro...

Eles: o.o se afastam

Kurenai: Calma XD

Franco: tocando numa árvore ... Acho que entendi... Kadin esteve aqui. É a única coisa na qual posso pensar.

Eles: oõ? Seu OP

Franco: Não não... Kadin tem uma aura incrivelmente negativa. Tudo onde ele toca apodrece ou vira cinzas, além de ser um mestre em ilusões. mostra uma parte da árvore cinza e morta

HAru: e o que faremos agora? OO

Franco: Voltarei imediatamente para o castelo e verei se ele ainda está vivo.

Hao: Não. aparece voando no SOF pula no ombro de Franco Não arriscaremos sua vida, ela ainda é útil uu

Kurenai: Acho que devemos invadir o castelo.

Todos: ...

Franco: Não ainda... Acreditem, vocês não estão ao nível deles ainda.

Hao: Se esse é o único problema, preparem-se todos. Eles não matarão Hitsu, não enquanto ainda estivermos vivos, acredito eu. Temos de nos enfortecer. Vão todos dormir e descansar. Comam bem também. Pois Amanhã mesmo começaremos um "treinamento" especial.

Franco: sorriso particular Esse é seu plano então?

Hao: sorriso maldoso

--Jardim do Hostel—

amanhece todos estão em pé, sobre a grama olhando Hao sobre os ombros de Franco

Hao: Shura.. Haru Glory.. Leuo.. Cloud.. Kurenai.. Kimi.. Saber.. Ray. Senhoras e Senhores, Ah! E ichigo, esqueci.

Ichigo: Te odeio XD Cara te odeio tanto tanto, te odeio mais do que o Shreck odeia o ex-marido da Fiona seu feio, seu bobo seu

Hao: bota fogo nele Enfim. Todos estão cientes da nossa atual situação. Tropas de todo o reino que não é controlado por Váh, reunirão tropas e serão mandadas para cá em média de 10 dias. Hitsu foi seqüestrado. Não posso afirmar que ele sobreviveu, prefiro acreditar que sim. Os Seguidores de Váh são fortes. Todos nós hoje começaremos um treinamento... diferente. com algo parecido com uma esfera de vidro na mão quebra ela apertando e joga na grama atrás Uma distorção no ar meio rocha e vermelha aparece

Todos: OO se joga pra trás correndo

Hao: Seus covardes uú Lhes apresento, The Hell´s Gate. Ele é a passagem para o inferno. Nós iremos até o inferno treinar durante 10 dias mortais, se não conseguirmos sobreviver a isso, então podem dar adeus a suas famílias. Amigos. E tudo o mais. Eu quero que os corajosos dêem um passo a frente, e anuncie-se, assim saberei quem irá comigo treinar.

Silêncio

Haru: se dispõe oó Eu não deixarei que meus sonhos acabem nessa maldita dimensão.

Saber: o.o# se dispõe também u-u...

Shura: Passo a Frente oó Eu tenho esse bracelete OP verde então tudo ficará bem.

Cloud: sorriso excitante XD Eu amo isso passo a frente

Ray: oo vendo que Haru e Cloud se disporam pula e agarra cloud nas costas O Gostoso, eu vou junto

Ichigo: Ei OÓ pula e agarra Cloud na frente e encoxa uu não vou deixar você abusar deles uu

Ray: Você é uma puta uu

Kurenai: xD Claro que vou... aparece

Kimi: vai pra frente atraído pelo portal colorido

Leuo: Saco... fiquei só eu aqui? .. vai junto também com uma caixa de chá mate leão

Hao: Ótimo x Franco, é ctg.

Franco: Boa sorte meus amigos / abre o portal, portal roxo e vermelho Eu os vejo daqui a um tempo. Sobrevivam todos. Que Deus os Abençoe.

Hao: Que comece o treinamento infernal suicida... Bem Vindos ao THE DEATH CALAMY.

Optional Adventure Shipuuden Fim


End file.
